Directors Orders
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Title says it all it's a fun no brainer story.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. I was bored and eating grilled cheese. My warped mind came up with this in about an hour. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Like it, hate it, tell me. just be respectful.**

**Directors Orders**

"Come on Dave." Andrew Shepherd FBI Director said almost begging.

"You really want to get me in trouble don't you?"

"Why would you get in trouble, I'm the director, I'm asking you to do it."

"I've been warned against it. Deputy Director Strauss will nail my ass to the wall if I get caught again." Dave commented shaking his head. He didn't want to deal with her.

"You let me deal with Strauss. I could make it an order."

Dave let out a sigh, "That's all well and good, but are you going to stay the whole night with me? No, I don't think so and I'll still have to deal with her. Do you really think if Strauss catches me, I'm off the hook just because you're there? She's not afraid of you, Andy."

"Agent Rossi, I brought everything we need, everything you needed the last time we did this. I am the director; I'm giving you a direct order."

"Okay, but if she finds out, and I get reprimanded, you'll take care of it right and you'll find a way to smooth it over not only with deputy director Strauss, but you'll keep Mrs. Rossi off my case?" Dave questioned. He knew what he was about to do was against policy and Strauss would rip him a new one, he'd been warned two or three times.

"I got your back, Dave. Let's go. I'll stand watch."

"Watch my ass, once the smell gets out…" He didn't finish Andy was pushing him toward break room.

"Get it there and get started. I'm starving."

Dave pulled everything out of the bags; the Director had placed on the counter. Smiling he'd done a good job of remembering, it had been a while since they'd done this. He started immediately getting everything put together. Soon the BAU was filled with agents; they could smell the wonderful aroma coming from the break room.

Reid and Morgan entered; Reid was the first to speak. "Rossi you realize when Strauss gets a whiff, you're a dead man, don't you?"

"Leave him alone he's got work to do." Everyone turned to see the Director watching.

"Yeah I know, but when the Director of the FBI gives an order, who am I to argue." Rossi said not once taking his eyes of the task at hand. "Okay first group is done. How many more do you think I'm going to need?"

"Just keep going until it's all gone, if you're going to get in trouble you might has well enjoy the rebelliousness." Looking up there stood Hotch with a paper plate. "I'll take two." Next was the rest of the team.

Finishing the last of the ingredients Dave picked up the last of his masterpieces and headed to join the others, announcing as he left the break room taking a seat next to Andy Shepherd who had already devoured his and gone back for more. "Kitchen's closed."

"You're damn right kitchens closed, Agent Rossi." He knew that voice, he didn't need to turn his head. He also knew the tone, she was pissed and he was about to get blasted. "The kitchen never should have been opened. You and I have had this conversation before. You are not to be cooking in the break room. It's not set up for it and it's a fire hazard." Not giving him a chance to say anything, "You're office NOW, agent."

Dave started to stand, "Sit still Dave." Director Shepherd said wiping his mouth and turning to look at the deputy director. "Relax, Erin, I ordered him, I was really hungry and these sounded so good. I was craving, so if you're going to reprimand someone it needs to be me."

Letting out a long breath, "I can't discipline the director, but you both know this is against regulations." Casting her eyes on Rossi, who was eating and smiling. She watched for a minute, thinking how sexy he was as he sat there eating, savoring his sandwich. Licking her lips lightly, the smell was making her hungry, but she couldn't condone either man, but then again the food looked good.

Andrew Shepherd stood, moved his chair over, and placed another one between himself and Dave. "Sit down, Erin. You know you want too." When she didn't move, "suit yourself, but you of all people know how good they are and there almost gone." Looking up at Erin, "Sit down Strauss, that's an order."

She sat, looking at the sandwiches, then from the director to Dave.

"I can hear your stomach, you're hungry, you know you want one." Now the director was taunting his protégé.

Dave stood, went into the break room, came back with a paper plate, sat back down. Handing Erin a napkin, he took one of his sandwiches, placed it on the plate sitting it in front of her.

"Kiddo, you know you want to eat that. You and I both know he makes the best damn grilled cheese in the world, almost as good as hot sex." Andy prodded one more time.

Looking at Dave, "You're still in trouble, Mister. I'll deal with you later."

"Promises, promises." Dave whispered and he saw her wink.

Turning to Shepherd, "Don't ever call me kiddo in front of my team." Picking up the offered sandwich, taking a bite, the entire table heard her moan with delight. "And Andy he does grilled cheese very well, but David doesn't do anything as well as he does hot sex." Picking up the rest of her sandwich, she stood and strolled out of the room. Calling over her shoulder, "Meet you at the elevators at 5, David." The entire tables watching her leave unable to believe she'd just said that…well at least to the group.


End file.
